With Fame and Fortitude
by AnnaBrinana
Summary: Whoever Mr. Alpha is, he is about to experience a war like nothing seen before as he gathers together a group of apparently powerful, influential women. Will include Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Elsa, and maybe more.
1. Chapter One: It Begins

It all started with a letter. Well really it was many copies of the same letter. Not that those details matter much. Someone had the brilliant, insane, slightly nefarious idea. That someone might have been very bored one day, or perhaps, he enjoyed devising plans that may cause enormous amounts of pain and suffering. Whatever the case may be, that letter started a wheel in motion, and we all know how things in motion tend to be, that is they will not stop of their own accord.

Now, before the suspense kills you, I will share the contents of that letter.

_Dear Miss _,_

_I am pleased to announce that I have recently opened a new retreat. It is my pleasure to offer you a spot as a guest on my island. I will be having a bit of a trial run, and wish to have some honest feedback from a lady of your grace and intellect. I know a lady such as yourself must be very busy, but this retreat will be the perfect escape from the pressures others must surely put on you. With that note, I invite you to come and relax at my expense one month from today on February 9th. I will be hosting a small group as a trial run for two weeks. _

_In addition to yourself, you are welcome to bring one other guest. I also have a liberal pet policy. I understand that your animal companion is seldom from your side, and see no reason to part a lovely lady from her beloved companion._

_Due to security concerns, I can only share that the location of my island is in the tropics. Therefore, if you accept my invitation, I ask you to turn to the next page for information on how to reach my private jet for the flight to my island retreat. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Mr. Alpha_

Now of course, you will wonder how this innocent invitation is the root of the mischief and mayhem I hinted at. Do you see who the letter is addressed to? It is addressed to Miss _ and of course as that line is blank we don't know who it is. However, we do know it is an important lady. I must also point out that this letter was sent to several ladies, and those ladies would be gathering together on a tropical island resort for two weeks. If you do not see the problem yet, you have probably never visited an apartment were several girls live, or visited with a group of female "friends," or participated in activities with more than one or two girls.

Whoever Mr. Alpha is, he is about to experience a war like nothing seen before as he gathers together a group of apparently powerful, influential women.


	2. Chapter 2: Open Invitation

"Blondie, this sounds fantastic." Eugene said as he turned to Rapunzel. He was holding the infamous invitation in his hand. He was working hard to convince Rapunzel to go to the island retreat. It should be noted that he has never had much success convincing her of anything. However, this particular incident, he had not brought out the smolder yet. "Remember my dream that I sang about in the Snuggly Duckling? Well this could be a really cool replacement of that dream. I mean come on, it is an island retreat!"

"Eugene, are you ever going to let me forget that you helped me live my dream and I never returned the favor." Rapunzel asked as she flicked a stray piece of her short brown hair away from her face. After the whole dying in the tower incident, Eugene and Rapunzel had been growing closer and closer, but both dearly loved to tease each other. "I suppose it really sounds quite nice. I could bring Pascal. I wonder who I could find to go with me though. I suppose it would be nice to have some mother-daughter time. Of course, I did want to invite Vladimir to the castle so I could get to know him better. I think his unicorn collection is so cute. Wait, I feel like I am forgetting someone. Maximus doesn't count as he is not human. Dad is too busy at this time of year." She said with a grin

"Seems like maybe someone doesn't remember how her boyfriend rescued her from a wicked witch." Eugene said with a smile of his own.

"I guess it is set then." Rapunzel said as she leaned in towards Eugene. "We will just have to go fulfill more dreams of yours." She whispered just before Eugene pulled her in for a kiss.

"Elsa, just think we could meet so many people. I mean, I know that now that the gate is open, I can meet all sorts of lovely people, but there might be people from all over the world. Plus, this place sounds really amazing. I bet there will be lots of chocolate. I am sure that you can take two weeks and run the kingdom by letter. I just think that this could be the first time in forever that we could spend quality time together, and think how nice a tropical island would be after an eternal winter." Anna babbled to Elsa.

"I don't know Anna. I think it would be great for you, but I am not sure I should come along." Elsa said with a little smile.

"You can't be afraid that no one will accept you. Besides, you and I each got an invitation so obviously, you are wanted there. It isn't like I am asking you to tag along with me. I was thinking of asking Kristoff actually. Oh and Sven could come with us, but Olaf would have to come with you. See you have to come because I can't leave Olaf or Sven home." Anna pleaded.

Elsa was a little hesitant about meeting new people still. She was not afraid of her powers anymore, but she was afraid of what people would do. She was almost able to convince herself to just let Anna go, but then she started thinking of Hans and his actions. She knew she wouldn't really feel okay with her sister being out of her sight for a while yet.

"I suppose we could arrange to have the steward be in charge for a while when we are away." Elsa said and the next thing she knew she was wrapped in Anna's arms.


End file.
